Small Town Country Boy
by pookiebearlove
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a pop star, and is going to live with her grandmother in a small town. But her grandmother has some skills up her sleeves, by introducing her to the star quarterback, Percy Jackson. Will they end up together even though they are from two different worlds? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy thanks for choosing my story. Ok this story is a Percabeth, but they haven't met yet. Annabeth is a famous pop star, and is forced to go live in a small town with her grandmother. While, Percy is a small town country boy, the star quarterback, and every girl's dream. Well I hope y'all like it. =)**

**I don't own Percy Jackson, so all rights to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Annabeth pov.**

I had just let out my latest song Rolling in the Deep, and now my stupid ass mother is making me go live in Goode, Tennessee. **(I just made it up, don't judge.) **It's a small town with the population 359, but now it is 360. I am forced to live with her mom, my grandma, who doesn't believe that I should be so famous at this age. But I'm 17 I can do what I want. Yet they insist that I finish my last year of high school in stupid Goode, but the school year as all ready started. Well I was on a plane from L. A. on my way to that dumb ass town. Today, my personal stylist told me I had to wear blue jeans, a white button down shirt that was open showing my grey tank top, and Justin's boots. She said it would help me fit in there, she also packed me some more clothes like that. Well my private jet finally landed, and that meant that I am going to be in hell for a year. I got off my jet not even thanking the crew cause they don't deserve my thanks. Because the food sucked and they had the worst movies. God I just wanted to get away from them as soon as possible. When I got down I saw the woman who I would be living with for the next year. She was wearing a floral print dress with light brown cowgirl boots. Her short curly white hair framed around her face making her grey eyes pop. She was a beautiful blond when she was my age. People say that I look like her when she was my age.

I walked up to her pissed cause this was all her fault, "Are you going to get my bags and open the car door for me?" I asked. God she acts like she doesn't know what to do.

"Young lady I am your grandmother, not your mom, you will treat me with respect. Now get your own bags and put them in the bed of the truck. Hurry up we have to go to the store and get the boys on the football team there snacks for half time and for after the game. Go on girl," she told me. I didn't understand half of what she said. I only had two questions, one was; what the hell is the bed of a truck? And two; what the hell was football?

I got all five of my bags and tried to carry them to the disgusting truck. "Uh grandma what is this?"

"What have you never seen a Chevy?" **(I am sorry to all the Chevys, I want a Chevy. Ok I just wanted to clear that up.)**

"We don't have these in L. A."

"Well then something is wrong with y'all city folks." she said making it sound so country. I put all my bags in the very back and stood by the passenger side, "Girl what are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for you to open the door."

"Well that shit ain't going to happen." So I had no choice, but to open the door for myself. I got in; the seats were tan matching the rusty-red on the outside of the truck. She turned it on and started driving to I don't know wear. When she finally stopped it was in front of a Quickies Shop, and a Billy's Farm Shop. We got down and she handed me money and a list, "Ok, I need these items out of Quickies don't worry Jason should help you just tell him that you are shopping for Rose." she said pointing at the store.

"Ok, but where are you going?"

"Oh, I just need to get some food for the horses, chickens, goats, cows, and dogs."

"Wait, you have that many animals?"

"Yeah 6 horses, 20 chickens, 9 goats, 30 cows, and 5 dogs." I am terrified of dogs, horses, chickens, goats, and cows. I walked into the Quickies, it looked kind of like Kroger and had brighter colors. There was a boy at the front door wear a navy blue Aeropostal shirt, black bootcut jeans, and worn out cowboy boots. He as cropped golden blond hair, bright sky blue eyes, with a scar on the corner of his lip. He had a bright red apron, on the front it said Quickies Shop, while his name tag said 'Hi, I'm Jason'

"Hi, I'm Jason welcome to Quickies. Where we will get you everything you need as fast as we can."

"Uh, hi, um, I don't know where any of this stuff is can you please help me?" I handed him the list.

"Oh, ok. Your not from here are you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, so what's your name?"

"I'm Annabeth Chase, and how could you tell?"

"Your boots sold you out, and your Rose's granddaughter right?"

"Yeah, so you don't know me from anywhere else?"

"No sorry, so where is Rose?"

I was so shocked that he didn't know who I was. "Uh, she is next door."

He grabbed a cart, picked me up and threw me in it. He started running and throwing things in it. He pulled up to the cash register, picked me up out of the cart. "Hurry up this is for Rose." Johnny said. He started handing the cashier everything in the cart. "$51.91," the boy behind the cash register said. I handed him all the money that grandma gave me, and he handed me $8.09. Jason threw all the bags and me back in the cart. He took off to the parking lot when he pulled up to the truck, and started to putting the bags away in the tool box in the back of the truck. When he was done he fell on his back, trying to catch his breath. He finally got up, "I am so sorry, I should have asked to pick you first."

"Uh, why were you acting like that?"

"Oh, because your grandma likes things done fast. Oh there she is," he said pointing at the door that leads to the store where she went. She was being followed by a boy who was huge, I mean he was bigger than Jason and Jason is pretty big. The boy, sorry shouldn't say boy cause he is a man a very fine man, he was about ''6'5'' had jet black hair, sea green eyes, and was very very muscular. He was wearing blue jeans, a red plaid shirt, a white muscle shirt, and Justin's boots. He was caring two bags on each shoulder. When they reached us grandma seemed pleased.

"Oh, little Jason, thank you," she said pinching his cheek.

"It was no problem Mrs. Rose."

"Ok, but remember what I told you about before game work outs ok?"

"Yes, ma'am I do remember."

"Ok good, now repeat it to me."

"Huh?"

"Oh, dang Jase, you got to repeat that in front of a girl too." the tall guy said.

"Perseus Jackson you know better, and Jason repeat it." grandma said to them.

Jason sighed, "I have to run around the field in a bikini so that I won't get nervous during the game. Sing Katy Perry California Gurls as loud as I can. And let my girlfriend put makeup on me." I couldn't help it I started laughing out of control. Perseus did too, he was laughing so hard he dropped the bags he was carrying.

"Perseus can you send me a pic of him doing that?" I asked.

"Yeah, just give me your number." he got out his phone.

"Y'all can do that later I need to get cooking. Perseus can you go get the rest of the bags." He threw the four bags in the back of the truck, and took off running to the store.

"Hey, grandma, is everyone in this town scared of you?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because when Jason asked me who I was shopping for I said you, and he picked me up threw me in a cart then took off."

"No he didn't."

"Yes he did," we started laughing while Perseus came running with four more bags.

"Ok, can I bring the rest tonight, because running from the very back of the building to the front is killing my back?"

"Of course, honey, but you have to do me one favor."

"Of course anything."

"Since I won't make it to the game till half time I was wondering; would you mind taking Annabeth with you? I know how in 10 minutes you are going to head to the field, and she doesn't know what football is."

"She doesn't how has she been able to live. I am leaving now and teaching her some stuff about football." Perseus looked like someone had just stabbed him. He ran inside, after a minute he ran back out. "Ok, let's go right now I am teaching you as much as I can." He said sounding like someone kept stabbing him.

"Good luck Annabeth, that boy takes his football seriously." We walked to his truck, it looked worse than my grandma's truck. It had mud all over it so you couldn't see the paint.

"You, want me, to get in that?" I said.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

"It looks disgusting."

"So you're not getting in are you?"

"No, I rather walk." he sighed. He walked up to me really close to my face.

"So I can't persuade you?"

"No," he smiled. When I thought he was going to kiss me, I was dead wrong. He picked me up and threw me in his truck.

"What about now princess?"

"You evil little." he closed the door in my face. I looked around his truck, there was a picture of him and a girl hanging from his rear view mirror. She was so pretty; she had dark brown hair, and kind green eyes. I took the picture down to get a better look. He was caring her on his back and they were laughing. The driver side door opened I through the picture down.

"What's wrong you act like you have seen a ghost?"

"Nothing." he saw the picture on the dash board.

"Oh, you saw the picture," he picked it up.

"Is that your girlfriend?" I asked praying he would say no.

"No," yes I said in my mind, "she was my sister."

"Was?"

"Yeah, she died two years ago." He turned the truck on, and drove off. Now I wish that was his girlfriend. We pulled up to a giant field. "Ok, here we are I am going to go change you can walk around the field if you want. Or you can wait in the truck until I come out."

"Uh I'll just walk around." I got down and he did as well.

"Umm, give me ten minutes and I'll be right out."

"Perseus, I'm not a child."

"Call me Percy, I didn't want to say anything in front of Rose."

"Ok, Percy." he smiled and ran off. I walked through the gate that led to the field. When I got to the middle of the field to see that it said the Goode Warriors.

"Hey, cutie, what are you doing here?" someone said from behind me. I turned to see a boy with sandy hair, blue eyes, and a long scar on his cheek. I didn't dare answer him he frightened me. He walked up to me I noticed he was wearing a jersey that was orange and black, jeans, and boots. "I asked you a question."

"What do you want?" I said trying to sound brave.

"Your not from here are you?" I started to back away, but he kept getting closer. I tried to turn and run, but he grabbed me. I started screaming, I tried to fight him, but he was too strong.

"Let me go!" I heard a whistle and he dropped me on the ground. I started to crawl away from him. When I got far enough away I stood up and turned to see that boy standing in front of Percy. God damn Percy didn't have a shirt on or anything all he had on was black tight pants. I could see the perfect outline of his muscles he had an 8 pack and a perfect tan.

"What the hell is your damn problem, Luke?" Percy asked him.

"I am tired of your ass Jackson, you think you're so big bad and that every girl wants you, but none of these girls do. So don't get mad cause everyone else has been laid. Virgin."

"Do you really want to go there slut?"

"At least I can get a girl."

"Really, cause Annabeth was trying to get away from your ass."

"How do you know I haven't tapped that?"

"Cause she hasn't even been in town for a full day. Annabeth come here," Percy reached his arm out for me to come over there and feel safe. I was hesitant, but I did go. When I got over to them Percy wrapped his arm around me, and pulled me close. "So if I find out you touch her again-" Luke cut him off.

"You'll what run me into the ground?"

"No, I'll tell her grandmother Rose." Luke turned and ran as fast as he could. "You ok?" he asked me while holding me against his body.

"Yeah who was that?" I asked.

"Luke Castellan, he is a total ass, he is the biggest slut in the town he has slept with every girl at the high school."

"Dang that's sad."

"Yup, well I'm going to go put my shirt on than I will teach you about football. But I'm worried about leaving you out here alone."

"It's ok I don't think he will be coming back out."

"You don't know him like I do."

"Ok, let's forget about the jack ass for now. Come on teach me how to play this game." I pushed him, but he barely moved. He started to laugh, like a sexy grown adult.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked flexing his muscles.

"Try me pretty boy," I giggled.

"Come on, we have five minutes till the game starts. So all you need to know is cheer for us when we get the ball to the in zone."

"Ok, now shouldn't you go finish getting ready?"

"Oh yeah, I will be right out." he ran off. It took a couple of minutes he came out with his chest much bigger; he had the same jersey that Luke had on, but his jersey had the number 14 instead of 28, and a helmet in his right hand.

"What are you wearing?" I asked him.

"This is my football uniform, why?"

"What is under it?"

"Padding, its to protect me."

"Do you really need it your big enough?" he looked down.

"So you are saying I'm fat?"

"No, no your not fat," I said quickly. "Your hot," I didn't mean to say that I felt my cheeks burn up.

"You think I'm hot?" he asked.

"Uh," is all I could get out.

"Percy Jackson you are so dead," someone screamed from behind him. I saw that it was a girl; she had black hair, electric blue eyes, about ''5'8'' so that made her four inches taller than me. She was wearing like punk clothes.

"What did I do this time Thalia?" he sighed.

"Where is my MP3?"

"I put it in your locker."

"No, you didn't," she looked at me then looked back at Percy, "Who the hell is this?"

"Annabeth," he said like she is supposed to know.

"Who now?"

"Rose's granddaughter."

"Oh well that explains so much," she said sarcastically. She walked up to me and stuck out her hand, "Thalia Grace, Percy's cousins." I shook her hand.

"Annabeth Chase," I smiled at her.

"Did I interrupt something?" she asked. While Percy just glared at her.

"Thalia, I need to talk to you about some family stuff." he said.

"Well I am going to go make a phone call real quick." I said and basically ran to the parking lot.

* * *

**Well thanks for reading. So please R&R. Thank you bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry that I haven't updated but here is the latest chapter. Thanks for the reviews, those who like it, and those who followed. And again all rights to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Percy pov.**

"Thalia, really?" I asked her a bit pissed.

"What?"

"Why are you acting like that?"

"Uh, do you not get what Rose is doing?"

"What is she doing?"

"God, you're stupider than Billy Jean." Billy Jean is a guy who never passed kindergarten.

"How?"

"You know Rose would never miss the first half of a football game, and she has always wanted you to get married before she turns 80."

"And what does that have to do anything?"

"God have mercy on your poor soul. Rose wants y'all to get together."

"I don't think so, Rose is sick and she just wants her granddaughter to spend time with her."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember when I had to take Rose to the doctor in the big city?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well she is sick, she didn't tell me what was wrong, but the doctor did tell me she might not get to 80."

"What, you're lying, aren't you?"

"I wish I was."

"So what now she has two years left?"

"Yeah, she wanted Annabeth to come so she can get to know her."

"Well, we all know how sneaky Rose is don't be surprised when she starts asking how you feel about her."

"I don't care. Hey take her to get some food, I have to stretch the game starts in 15."

"Fine, good luck cuz." I saw my team come out. Leo, my wide receiver, ran up to Thalia he started kissing her and it was disgusting. I threw up a little. Nico, my other cousin, went and smacked Leo in the back of the head causing him to hit Thalia. Thalia punched Nico hard, and he ran over to me.

"Hey, Percy," Nico said looking like his ugly-emo-self.

"Hey Nico."

"Dude did you see the smoking hot blond?"

"That's Annabeth."

"Do you have dibs? Cause if you don't I would be more than happy to take over." I hit him in the back of the head.

"No I don't have dibs, touch her I will kick your ass, and she is Rose's granddaughter."

"Damn well she is fine maybe you can hook me up with her. She has those wide hips-" I punched him in the face before he could finish.

**Ok I'm going to skip the game sorry all football fans.**

We were running into the locker room jumping up and down screaming like a bunch of idiots. But what would you expect we just won, 70 to 7. I jumped on a bench getting everyone's attention, "Hey, shut up," I said trying to sound pissed," ok tonight I am very disappointed, in the other team." They all started jumping up and down again hitting their fist against their helmets. "Ok, one question, who are we?"

"The warriors!" they all screamed.

"I can't hear you."

"THE WARRIORS!" they screamed louder.

"Ok, now hit the showers y'all stink; and practice next Monday." they all laughed and jumped in their assigned showers. I grabbed my clothes and hit the showers. When I got out some of the guys was talking about a party by the lake, so of course they tried to convince me to go. But sadly I couldn't, I walked out the locker room and I was ambushed by a bunch of girls. I did the only thing I could, I ran for my life holding my pants up and listening to the sound of my boots clapping against the asphalt. I saw Rose and I ran as fast as I could to get to her. She was talking to Annabeth, when one girl came up behind me and pinched my butt. So I grabbed the person that was closest to me, and that was Annabeth I picked her up and swung her behind me. "Perseus Poseidon Jackson put her down," Rose said I did as she said, "now y'all girls get going." All the girls pouted and walked away. I fell on the ground, breathing heavily. I had run for god knows how long than ran some more. "Perseus get up." I did as she said.

"Yes ma'am, I will bring the rest of the of the food by tonight."

"Well isn't there a party going on tonight at the lake?"

"Yes ma'am, but I will not be attending."

"You should go and take Annabeth with you so she can meet some people she is going to school with."

"What about the food?"

"You can bring it tomorrow when you come and take care of all of my babies." I nodded. I was starting to see what Thalia was talking about. Rose kept pushing Annabeth and I closer and closer. It was starting to worry me, but what I couldn't get out of my mind was how she seemed shocked when no one knew her. It's like she is trying to tell us that she is famous so when I get home I am looking her up. Well anyway I walked to my truck and turned it on. Annabeth walked to my window, and knocked. I rolled it down and she smiled.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, just didn't want to go to that damn party."

"Why?"

"Cause some jack asses go and I don't like drama."

"Why don't you tell grandma that?"

"Cause she would say who is starting drama cause I will talk to their moms."

"Well we don't have to go and we can say we did."

"It's fine let's go," I said, she walked around the front and hopped in. I turned on the radio to some country music, George Strait 'Check Yes or No' and it just started. So I started to sing along,

"It started way back in third grade

I used to sit beside Emmylou Hayes

A pink dress, matching bow and her pony tail

She kissed me on the school bus, but told me not to tell

Next day I chased her 'round the playground

Across the monkey bars, to the merry-go-round

And Emmylou got caught passing me a note

Before the teacher took it, I read what she wrote

"Do you love me, do you wanna be my friend?

And if you do

Well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand

If you want to

I think this is how love goes, check yes or no"

Now we're grown up and she's my wife

Still like two kids with starts in our eyes

Ain't much changed, I still chase Emmylou

Up and down the hall, around the bed in our room

Last I took her out in a white limousine

Twenty years together, she still gets to me

Can't believe it's been that long ago

When we got started with just a little note

"Do you love me, do you wanna be my friend?

And if you do

Well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand

If you want to

I think this is how love goes, check yes or no"

"Do you love me, do you wanna be my friend?

And if you do

Well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand

If you want to

I think this is how love goes, check yes or no"

Check yes or no

Check yes or no

Check yes or no

Check yes or no"

When the song was over I had a big smile on my face. I loved that song, cause my mom and dad met in third grade and a note is what started it all.

"Wow I didn't know you could sing." she said to me. I totally forgot that she was in the truck.

"Uh," was all I could get out.

"Uh, what?" I hate to admit it, but I'm nervous around Annabeth.

"Hey, look we're here," I said pointing at the bomb fire. I saw that Thalia, Nico, Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Silena, Beck, and a bunch of people who I don't care to mention. I parked the truck, and got out. I walked around the truck and opened the door for Annabeth just to be a gentle man.

"Thanks," she hopped out of my truck.

"Just stay close to me."

"Why?"

"Cause some of these guys are drunk, and I don't want you to get hurt."

She grabbed my hand, "Is this what you really want?"

I let go of her hand, "You don't have to be that close."

She stood up on her toes, and whispered in my ear, "I always get what I want, and you're one of those things." I was a little scared. She was so nice earlier. So Rose wasn't the only one who wanted us to get together. Annabeth walked away from me, I looked around to see something horrifying. It was Leo and Thalia; he picked her up and they were making out it was creepy. I almost threw up, Nico walked up to me with a beer, and I took it. I chugged half of it, I don't usually drink but I am tired. "Hey Percy, I thought that you would have smacked me."

"No, I just really needed a drink."

"Why what's wrong?"

"Annabeth," right when I said her name I saw her dancing with a drunk Silena and Piper. And I'm not talking about that good girl dancing I mean trashy dancing.

"What did she do? You know besides shake that ass."

"When we got here, away from Rose, she said that she always gets what she wants and that I am one of those things. But you know what?"

"Is that a bad thing? And what's up?"

"No I guess not, but she did smell like beer in the truck." I chugged the rest of my beer, "Shit I need another beer."

"Well I'm not getting up." Nico said not moving from the hay bale that he as leaning against. I was sitting on the hay bale. Annabeth walked over, with two more beers. She sat on my lap, and gave Nico a beer. She was holding my beer real close to her boobs, I knew what she was trying to do.

"Do you need a beer?" she asked trying to be sexy.

"Yeah, will you go get me one?"

"You can have this one if you join me."

"I don't feel like getting up."

"Well then you won't get a beer." she stood up and drank my beer.

"Hazel can you get me a beer?" she walked over and brought me one. "Thank you." I looked back over to Annabeth. God have mercy on my soul she was dancing like a slut. But it was kind of hot cause she was dancing with other girls. Some girl that I couldn't recognize was twerking on her. Something did pissed me off was that Luke was going towards her. I got off the hay bale and grabbed Annabeth.

"You don't have to be so pushy." she said I could tell that she was beyond drunk.

"Come on I'll take you home."

"No, and anyway grandma said I could go home with Thalia." she pulled away from me.

I saw how Luke was watching her from a far. I didn't like what I had to do, but I don't want her to get hurt. "Annabeth, you're drunk and I really don't want you to be alone tonight." I said in her ear. She got really close to me, I really liked her this close, but I wish she wasn't drunk. She kissed my neck, and kept kissing me it felt awesome. I really liked it cause it was a sexy girl, and she was kissing my neck. I know it might surprise you, but I'm a 18-year-old virgin. I couldn't help myself I kissed her gently on the lips. When I pulled away, she pulled me back down and kissed me forcefully. I tasted coke in her mouth. "Have you been drinking coke?"

"Yup, after my 8th beer they started giving me cokes, so I'm getting better."

"So you know exactly what you're doing?"

"Yeah, but I'm still a little tipsy." I stood up straight. "I know your mom is out-of-town."

"Who told you?"

"Thalia, she was saying how you really liked me."

I looked away from her, she was slick. I like that in my women, "Were you drunk when we got here?"

"Yeah, what were we talking about again?"

"I don't know," I lied. She got on her toes and kissed me passionately.

"My grandma knows I'm not going to Thalia's. You know what she is doing right?"

"Yeah Thalia told me."

"You had to be told?"

"I have ADHD ok?"

"I do too and I got that faster than you."

"So what were you doing?"

"Trying to see if you would take advantage of a young girl who is drunk."

"Did I pass?"

"Yeah, you did."

"But I brought you away from the crowd."

"But it was to protect me from Luke."

"You knew?"

"Yeah and I thought it was sweet how quickly you got to me."

"So what now?"

"I want to mess with my grandma a little and I want to stay."

"How do you want to mess with your grandma?"

"How do you think?" she said. She walked back over to the party leaving me still trying to figure it out which I couldn't figure out what she ment. Well I went back over to the party to see some chick grinding against Nico. When he saw me I guess he made up some lame excuse to get away.

"Hey, so did you tap that?" he said putting his arm around my shoulders.

"You are so stupid, and you won't believe it."

"It's about damn time you fucked one of these bitches." he said hitting me.

"What no, I didn't have sex with her. She was drunk when we got here and now she is fine."

"So where did y'all go?"

"Luke was going over to her so I pulled her to the side acting like we were going to do something. But I stopped her, and tried to get her to go home."

"Then why do you have lip-gloss all over your lips, and your hair all messed up?"

"We made out a little," I said wiping my mouth off.

"Is she a good kisser?"

"Would you just shut the fuck up? And yeah, but anyway Rose wants us to get together."

"Like married or sex?"

"No sex, of course she wants us to get married you dumb ass." I yelled at him. Right then Thalia came over you could tell by the way she was walking that her and Leo just did a quicky.

"Hey," she said.

"Did you have fun?" Nico asked.

"Shut up you dumb ass. Oh and Percy, Annabeth told me about the test, good job." she said sitting on the ground. Yup she was drunker than anyone else.

"Did Annabeth really tell you?" I asked her.

"Yup, and I told you Rose is slick. So did y'all make out or something?" yup she was drunk.

"Nico go get Leo to drive her home." I told him, Thalia started pouting when I picked her up. "Come on I'm going to through you in Leo's truck."

"No, I want to stay." she cried. By the time she was all buckled in Leo was coming. He doesn't drink, so I knew Thalia would be ok, but Leo just does stupid stuff cause he can.

* * *

**Ok that's it hope you enjoyed and sorry again.**


End file.
